Fed Up
by Metalchick36
Summary: Fin & Munch get tired of putting up with Elliot & Olivia getting all the gold stars from Cragen. Title also refers to those readers who are sick of EO stories with happy endings. EO shippers, go ahead and list this as crackfic, I dare you!


**Fed Up**

_Summary: For many years since they have worked in SVU, Fin & Munch have put up with Elliot & Olivia getting the gold stars from Captain Cragen, not to mention the fact that they only get a slap on the wrists when they get in trouble. How much more can they take until they've had enough?_

_**Morning at the 1-6...**_

_As usual, Munch was the first to arrive, so he started to make a pot of coffee. For the longest time, he didn't make the coffee very well, at least according to everyone. But with a little practice, he finally got it right, at least that's what he had hoped. _

_The coffee wasn't to strong, or too light, and he knows since he tested it on the rookies and they seemed to like it. But not everyone else, although Fin finally did try it when he really needed a cup and was at the "I'll drink anything" mood. But Elliot still didn't try it. Instead, he always came in with two venti sized cups, one for him, and the other for Olivia. _

_Determined to get Olivia to try his coffee, Munch poured it in a nice mug and even put a shot of caramel syrup in it, making sure that she saw him do this._

When he had finished, he placed the mug on her desk and said, "Here you go!"

Olivia flashed her fake smile and said, "Thank you!"

_But as usual, she only sipped it, and then she never touched it again. Then after that, Elliot would come in with the usual two cups of coffee. Again, he'd give the other cup to Olivia._

"Here you go." Elliot said as he placed the cup on Olivia's desk.

"Elliot, I already got her some coffee!" Munch stated.

But again, he was ignored as Olivia mouthed "Thank you!" with a look of relief on her face.

"Why do I even bother?" Munch asked himself as his coffee is once again rejected.

"Alright everyone, we've got a new case!" Cragen commanded.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"A five year old girl is missing! She was last seen when her mother dropped her off to school, but her teachers say that she wasn't there, so that means she was probably snatched up after she was dropped off. Elliot, Olivia, I want you two to go talk to her mother!" Cragen ordered.

"We're on it!" Olivia responded.

"We won't rest until she's found!" Elliot stated.

_Fin rolled his eyes at that comment because it was pathetically untrue since detectives need to sleep in order to function properly. But what really bothered him the most about this case is the fact that it's getting a lot more attention than the cases he's got on his desk about three black girls who have also went missing, but they didn't seem so concerned about them._

"I want everyone to canvass her school, her neighborhood, her friends' house, any place where she may be!" Cragen ordered.

_The officers scrambled out._

"Fin, Munch?" Cragen asked.

"Yes Captain?" Munch asked, hopeful that they would be given an important job.

"I want you guys to answer the phones in case we get any useful tips. I'll be in my office." Cragen ordered.

"You're welcome!" Fin said bitterly after Cragen went inside his office.

"(Sigh!) I know that working the phones suck, but it just might help them find that girl." Munch said.

(Humf!) As I've said before, we're always stuck with looking for the needle in the haystacks!" Fin spat.

"I know, but for once, we just might find that needle tonight!" Munch said optimistically.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." Fin said unenthusiastically.

_A couple of hours later..._

"Special Victims Unit, Sergeant Munch speaking." Munch answered for the umpteenth time.

"SVU, Detective Tutuola speaking, this better be good!" Fin answered as he is losing patience after receiving numerous false tips.

"Hello? Are you guys still looking for that little girl?" asked the woman on the other line.

"Would I be answering these phones if we weren't?" Fin barked.

"OK, I can understand if you're getting frustrated, but I think I have found her." she said.

Fin immediately sat up straight and asked, "Does she have brown hair?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Lucky guess." he thought.

_A description of the girl was released to the public, but a few minor details were left out to assure that no one would claim they found the girl if they really hadn't._

"Is she wearing a pink jacket?" Fin asked.

Munch too perked up and said to the person on his line, "Thank you, but I gotta go now, bye!" and then he listened in on Fin's line.

"Yes! And she has a birthmark over her lip, like Marilyn Monroe!" she answered Fin.

_Munch nodded to confirm that the missing girl indeed did have a birthmark over her lip, a detail that was left out to the public._

"OK, that sounds like her!" Fin stated.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"We'll come down there, give me your address!" Fin answered as he scrambled for a pen and pad.

_**A Moment Later in Fin & Munch's Sedan...**_

_Fin & Munch rushed to get to the lady's house as fast as they could. When they got there and saw the little girl, they knew they had found her._

"So how did you find her?" Munch asked.

"She came into my store trying to buy some candy, but she didn't have enough to buy any. I asked her where her mother was, and she told me that she was running away! So I was about to call the police to track down her mother, but then I saw the news report and called the tip line." she explained.

"She ran away?" Fin asked.

"Yes. When I asked her why, she said that her mom yelled at her for breaking her wine glasses when she tried to use one as a flower vase." she answered.

_Fin sighed because of why this girl went missing._

Munch responded by saying, "Hey, it could've been worse, at least she wasn't kidnapped or...you know."

"Oh God! Her mother must be worried sick!" the woman exclaimed.

"You're right, which is why we must take her to her mother right away!" Fin declared.

_But just when they thought they would finally get the chance to get gold stars from Cragen, Elliot & Olivia showed up._

"OK, where is she?" Elliot asked as he enters the woman's house.

"There she is!" Olivia said happily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Munch asked.

"We got a call about a tip that came through, and we got this address." Olivia answered.

"Yeah, a tip that "I" got! And the address too!" Fin said with emphasis.

"We know, thanks!" Elliot said.

_Fin sneered at the way Elliot thanked him, almost as if he was thankful that all the hard work was done for him and Saint Olivia._

_The press had arrived in front of the store where the girl had been found. Then to make things worse, Fin & Munch had been snubbed as Elliot & Olivia are given credit for finding the missing girl._

_**The Next Day at the 1-6...**_

_Fin picked up the Ledger and felt as frustrated as the time Koko the Panda took over the cover. Elliot had the little girl in his arms while Olivia flashed a smile, a smile that used to melt Fin's heart. But now it seemed to only mock him, like they were saying, "Ha! Ha! You'll never be as good as us!" so he chucked the ledger away._

Munch sighed and said, "Let's face it, our hard work is never gonna be recognized!"

Fin responded with the question, "Then why do we bother?"

Munch answered mockingly, "Because someone's gotta look for the needle in a haystack for the dynamic duo!"

_Fin chuckled._

"Come on, let's go get some coffee." Munch said.

"Go get coffee?" Fin questioned.

"Yeah, I know it's not what I usually do, but since no one drinks my coffee, I'm not making anymore. Plus, I'm gonna get one for Olivia just to see if she'll accept it this time." Munch said.

_**Half an Hour Later...**_

_Fin & Munch return with their own coffee's, plus one for Olivia, and none for Elliot. Munch made sure that her coffee was made the way she liked it. Olivia was at her desk finishing up her paperwork, so Munch approaches her desk with the coffee._

"Here you go!" Munch said as nicely as possible as he sets her cup down.

Olivia looked at the cup strangely, and then up at Munch like she was asking, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry! I didn't make it! I got it at the same place where Elliot gets the coffee for the both of you." Munch assured her.

"Uh...thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Olivia said.

"I know, but you know how many cups of coffee we go through a day!" Munch stated.

"Well thank you!" Olivia said with her fake smile while toasting her cup to him. Then she took a sip...or pretended to take a sip.

_Fin knew that she wasn't going to drink it. He knows that she'd rather drink his coffee. He once liked Olivia and had tried to take her out for lunch, or even invite her to go clubbing with him, but she always gave a lame excuse like "Oh I'd love to, but I'm too tired!" yet, whenever Elliot did the same, she somehow always had the time to go. He suspected that something more was going on between them both, and he hated it._

_Then as usual, Elliot came in with the coffees and got ready to hand Olivia hers._

"Here you g...what's that?" Elliot asked as he spotted the other coffee cup.

"Oh that's just from the other day." Olivia answered as she chucked Munch's cup in the trash can.

"Oh. Well...here's a fresh cup!" Elliot said.

"Thank you!" Olivia answered.

_At this point, Munch knew that it wasn't his coffee that was the problem, it was him!_

"Bitch!" Munch muttered under his breath.

"So, do we have anything new on the Gray case?" Elliot asked about one of their open cases.

"This might be something, supposedly she's been hanging out in a abandoned building with a friend who's squatting in there." Olivia answered.

"Hmm...where's that at?" Elliot asked.

"It's in Spanish Harlem." Olivia answered.

"Oh! That's a little too far! Too bad the department's not paying by the mileage anymore. Ah! We'll just send Fin & Munch!" Elliot said as the light bulb went off over his head.

"Good idea!" Olivia said.

"And while they're doing that, you wanna go get lunch?" Elliot asked.

"Sure!" Olivia answered, knowing what they were really gonna be doing.

"Hey guys, could you two go to Spanish Harlem and locate Sheryl Gray's friend?" Elliot started to ask.

"Yes master! Is there anything else you two would like us to do for you? Perhaps we could pick up your dry cleaning while we're out." Fin asked in a mocking polite tone.

Elliot sneered at Fin and asked, "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You and Saint Olivia don't wanna drive all the way out to the ghetto, so you send us to do all the jobs you don't want to do! Then you two take credit for what we've done for you guys!" Fin exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, in case you didn't know it, that's called team work!" Elliot stated.

"Yeah, but how come you and Olivia never dig through the trash cans huh? Why do we always have to do it?" Fin asked, as he gets angrier and angrier.

"It doesn't matter who does what, all that matters is that we all get these cases solved!" Olivia said.

"Oh cut the crap Saint Olivia! Of course you're not really much of a saint!" Munch exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked.

"That's right! There! I said it!" Munch yelled.

"Hey! Don't you dare insult Olivia!" Elliot yelled defensively.

"Oh! It's OK for Olivia to insult me every time she rejects my coffee over yours! But God forbid anyone insult Olivia!" Munch exclaimed.

"Then stop giving her coffee! How many times does she have to reject your coffee until you get the hint that she doesn't want it?" Elliot asked.

"And why is it that rejects it, huh? Is it because she still thinks I make lousy coffee, or is it because she hates me?" Munch angrily asked.

"Now that's not true! I don't hate you! It's just that...I don't like the coffee here. I like latte's, and you can't make latte's here!" Olivia answered.

"Yeah, I finally figured that part out today when I actually got you one, and you still rejected it!" Munch stated.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Olivia asked.

Munch grabbed his rejected cup out of the waste basket and answered, "Maybe if you'd actually drink the coffee, you would've known that! Here, have a taste!"

_Munch dumps the coffee on Olivia, getting it all over her and her outfit._

"You bastard!" Elliot yells as he lunges at Munch.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Fin yelled as he stops Elliot and starts punching him.

_Elliot & Fin start fist fighting._

Cragen storms out of his office and yells, "What the hell is going on?"

After Elliot & Fin are broken up, Fin takes his badge and gun, sets it down on a desk and says, "I'm done! You can take my badge and shove it up your ass!"

"Fin! What are you doing?" Cragen asked.

"What does it look like? I quit!" Fin exclaimed, and then he walked out.

"Me too!" Munch declared as he too sets his badge and gun down.

"But why?" Cragen asked.

"Like you don't know? When's the last time you made me the primary detective on a case? And don't say that you put me in charge twice, that doesn't count!" Munch answered bitterly.

"I'm sorry you two feel this way, but you gotta understand!" Cragen said.

"Understand what? That Elliot & Olivia are your best detectives? Well then, with me and Fin leaving, you're not losing a thing! I'm done with the Wonder Twins getting all the glory, the gold stars, and getting the credit for the work Fin & I did!" Munch explained.

"Now wait a minute! Munch! Don't go!" Cragen pleaded.

"Sorry, I'm done with searching for needles in haystacks for them! Or another way I like to put it...I'm tired of hunting for Easter eggs that these two hide for us!" Munch stated.

"Easter eggs? That doesn't make sense! You're Jewish." Elliot stated.

"My point exactly!" Munch said, and then he walked away.

_Cragen was stunned that Fin & Munch just walked away like that. As the day went by, he thought about how he had been treating his detectives and he realized that he had been giving special treatment to Elliot & Olivia while Fin & Munch were treated like second class citizens. And then the Chief of D's entered his office._

"Captain! Did I hear correctly that two of your detectives quit?" the Chief asked.

"Yes, but it's my fault, I wasn't treating them as equally as I was treating Benson & Stabler." Cragen answered.

"Wait, what? You mean it wasn't them that quit?" the chief asked.

"No, it was Tutuola & Munch. What would make you think it was Benson & Stabler?" Cragen asked.

"Well you better find them and make them come back! And once you see what IAB found, you'll know exactly why we need Tutuola & Munch back!" The Chief exclaimed as he threw down some photos on his desk.

_Cragen picked up the photos, and saw that it was of Elliot & Olivia in many different places such as an intimate restaurant, a club where they appeared to be dancing provocatively, and then there was the most scandalous one of all...them in the interrogation room in a very compromising position. He couldn't believe it, he had heard the rumors, but never wanted to believe they were true. His best detectives would never endanger their jobs by getting romantically involved, but the pictures were rock solid evidence. Now he was furious._

"Cragen opened the door and yelled louder than ever, "Benson! STABLER! MY OFFICE NOW!"

_Elliot & Olivia freaked out a bit as they have never seen their captain this mad before. So they went in and confirmed that they were romantically involved._

_**Inside Cragen's Office...**_

"How could you guys do this?" Cragen asked.

"But I love her!" Elliot answered.

"Yeah! And you can't help who you love!" Olivia added.

"Yes, yes, I know the whole thing about true love. But Elliot, you just got back with Kathy and had a baby! And I know you're still married to her!" Cragen exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't love her. Plus I don't think that Eli is mine." Elliot said.

"And you're just gonna forget about him?" Cragen asked.

"He doesn't need me! Plus Olivia and I plan to have our own children." Elliot stated.

"Well if you two are gonna continue on with your relationship, you two can no longer work here!" Cragen said.

"What?" Olivia exclaimed in shock.

"That's right!You two will be demoted and will no longer be allowed to work in the same precinct, the same borough, or any SVU unit!" Cragen answered.

"NO! You can't kick me out! SVU is my life! I can't do anything else!" Olivia cried.

"It's OK Liv! We'll be alright! I'll get a part-time job with a construction company, like my dad did! And he was able to support six kids!" Elliot assured her.

"Oh God! What have I done? This was a mistake!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What? A mistake? What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"If I had known how much my job was gonna be on the line, I never would've gotten involved with you!" Olivia answered.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't believe this!" Elliot exclaimed angrily.

"Captain, what can I do to keep my job?" Olivia asked.

"Break off your relationship with Elliot." Cragen answered.

"Done!" Olivia said.

"No! Don't do this to me! I Love you!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Elliot, you have a wife and kids! I know you don't want to lose them as much as I don't want to lose this job!" Olivia said.

Elliot shook his head in disbelief, then said, "I never thought I'd say this, but Brian Cassidy was right, you will always be married to your job! Well fine! I don't wanna see you anymore! Good riddance!"

_Elliot took off his badge and took out his guns, and he left them on Cragen's desk. _

_Now Cragen has just lost three of his detectives. The next few days he had tried to get Fin & Munch to come back, but they had refused. Instead, they went into private investigation, helping those who's needs get ignored by the NYPD and the media. They became so successful that they were hailed as heroes in the hoods. At the same time, this also made them great enemies of the gangsters, but they took the risks involved In their jobs. Luckily Fin still had friends from the narcotics and gang units, so they often partnered up and helped each other out._

_Olivia got to stay in SVU, and even though they got new detectives, Olivia was all alone. Everyone had heard about her and Elliot, and her past with Cassidy, and how she treated Munch when he was only trying to be nice when giving her coffee. Now no one brought her coffee, and because she couldn't afford to go to Starbucks everyday, she had to resort to making the coffee herself. Ironically no one wanted to drink the coffee she made, therefore giving her a taste of her own medicine. After the mistakes she made with Cassidy and Elliot, and after getting her heart broken by Dean Porter, she never again got in a relationship. Instead, she filled her days with work._

_As for Elliot...after Kathy found out that he really was in a relationship with Olivia, she divorced him for good, even after Elliot pleaded with her that the affair was over. But Kathy told him that it was too late and that he couldn't be trusted. Even his kids had lost their respect for him after they had believed that he would never get involved with Olivia. As for his new job...the only opening available was at the police station in a mall._

_A/N: To the shippers who decided to read this...go ahead an list this as crackfic! I dare you! To the rest of my readers, I hope you guys liked this. Sorry if it looks rushed, but I was eager to get this done. I could do better, but I don't get the computer as often as I'd like. Hope this story is OK. BTW: I still am a FO shipper, but I purposely made this anti-FO for two reasons. One, I wanted to do something that EO shippers would never do with their own ship, and two, my love for Mariska is waning. Sorry, but she's becoming so overrated._


End file.
